


Forgive Yourself

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Angst, But Veece and Luffy Love Him Anyways, I Added My Own Character What Of It, Luffy Is Seemingly Oblivious But Really He’s Not, M/M, Usopp Lowkey Hates On Himself, Usopp Worries. Alot, lusopp, usopp is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: Grudges last forever until you’ve been forgiven by the person your holding it against, but you also need to be ready to forgive yourself.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Forgive Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m sorry I’ve been dead for so long! I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again: School is a bitch.
> 
> Anyways, this is an AU I created and I’m actually very proud of it! I made my own character for it because yes-
> 
> I made a whole summary of the AU in my update book, here’s the link
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192224/chapters/71741568
> 
> I definitely recommend reading that before you read this story or else it won’t make any sense to you at all lmao

He didn’t feel guilty for leaving them. He was to weak, to fragile. Almost on the verge of breaking. And when he did, he would just slow the rest of the crew down. And that, was Usopps biggest(s) fear.

He was scared to get hurt by the ones he had put all of his trust and love in, yet he knew that they couldn’t move on without him leaving. Usopp didn’t want to leave them. Hell, if he had a choice he would have stayed there til death do him part there was just no changing the stone cold reality that maybe he isn’t good enough.

Veece made him feel wanted though. She was so kind to him and brought him out of the dust. Offering to fix the Merry and then train him in order to become stronger, all free of charge! Then later in life, when Usopp began to feel worthless again, she only got more patient and kind. It was like Veece was almost forcefully making him happy. Usopp loved her like a sister, but there was no denying that she reminded him of Luffy.

Their laughs were almost the same, hers being more controlled and quiet while Luffy was a literal ball of energy. They were both easygoing and kind to the locals at every island they stopped at, but in battle they were merciless. Especially when one of their friends had gotten hurt. Veece was definitely smarter than Luffy, but then again almost everyone in the world is smarter then Luffy, and was a tactical thinker. Always using her head. Usopp picked up a few good tricks from her, but her training has definitely made him stronger.

”Hey, Usopp we’re here!” A voice yelled from the helm. Usopp was quickly snapped out of his thoughts and jumped down from the crows nest. Veece stood on the deck with a small smile on her face as Usopp walked up behind her.

”Sabaodi Archipelago... I’ve only ever heard about it in stories that my mother used to tell me...” Veece mumbled as they began to get closer to the bubble filled island. Veeces mother was the Supreme Commander Of the Marines, she had the highest rank and is basically labeled as “The Queen Of The Marines” Portgas D. Rouge.

It was strange, the daughter of the head marine was a notorious pirate with a bounty of 550 Million. But since Veece was so close to many of the marines growing up as a young girl, she had connections everywhere. Even her mother sometimes gave her inside information of the marines activity. Veece was also well acquainted with some of the Warlords, Hancock was like an Aunt to her. She also loved to play with Kuma when she was only a small infant. Usopp had listened to these stories from Veece all the time, and it was quite interesting to know that his captain was such a “big-shot”. He was just glad that her position helped them escape many times from them.

”Okay, so why are we going here again?” Usopp asked the smaller. Veece whipped around and put her hands on her hips as she displayed a cocky grin. Usopps Oh-No-Something-Bad-Is-About-To-Happen Sense was blaring with red lights going off in his head. “What did you do..?” He asked cautiously.

”Well, a couple weeks ago I got a letter sent to us from Sabaodi Archipelago-“

”How the hell did we get a letter overseas?”

”Don’t interrupt me while I’m speaking, Usopp. As I was saying, we were invited to some sort of pirate contest that just so happens to be happening here! Big name pirate crews from all over the world were invited, apparently the guy hosting this thing is like a professional marketer.” Usopp stayed still for a second before running the explanation in his head just one more time before he spoke again.

”So, they’re hosting a pirate get together right beside Navy Headquarters? Sounds like a trap to me, Veece. And even if it wasn’t, the Archipelago is still crawling with marines, there’s no way we’d make it out alive!” 

“Like I said, the dude hosting this thing is a professional marketing guy. He’s actually paying the government to _not_ come and kick our asses into next week. He’s like a freakin billionaire or something. It’s actually pretty useful, I’ve always wanted to go here...” Usopp stayed silent, he didn’t have anything left to fight with. He doesn’t even know why he fights, it’s not like he’s gonna change Veeces mind.

The Going Mary docked at Grove 12, the one they had to go to was Grove 25. It wasn’t a far away walk, but it sure felt like one. Usopp didn’t realize how big these small islands and tree were until he saw them up close. The islands were big enough to hold a town with a small bit of civilization there, and the trees we’re bigger than 2 giants stacked on top of each other.

Usopp was reminded about the last time he heard about Sabaodi Archipelago. It was on the newspaper. When Luffy and the rest of the crew practically beat the Word Nobles to death. That was like breaking an unwritten rule except there was way more consequences.

He didn’t know much about what happened there, but he saw the article about Aces execution. And that one hurt, Veece couldn’t even speak. Ace and Veece were so close to one another, it was hard to imagine he was gone. Luffy even tried to save him. The Marines did their best to keep the situation quiet, but Veece told him everything that happened. After the hard explanation, Usopp went and curled in a ball until all his emotions as drained from his body and he felt nothing but numbness.

He also saw the message in the news, and he understood what it meant. They were meeting up in 2 years because they had to train. Usopp assumed that the New World was just going to be to rough for them. He thought about them for a long time. Those two years have finally passed now.

There was no excuse for the fact that he missed his old crew, they were his family. His home. Everything he did and lived for was for them. But they abandoned him. They left him to fend for himself in a world that seemed so dark and lonely at that time, and he had to admit it was partially his fault. He knew he couldn’t match up to any of them, sometimes it felt like Nami and Chopper had already moved on and joined the others in becoming stronger. But it didn’t matter what he did, no matter how he developed it was always so anticlimactic. He would just go back to the way he was before, there was no change to it.

When he thought about Luffy and the others, a sense of anger rushed through him. In a way, he was mad at them. Usopp wanted nothing more than to be able to beat the living shit out of them and show them he’s not the weakling they thought he was. He wanted to prove himself. He just wanted to be good enough.

”Alright, that looks like the place right there. We just have to cross this bridge and a we’ll be at Grove 25! I can already see the building!” Usopp looked up to where his captain was pointing to. And there it was, a faded yellow building that was about 3 stories high. It was a big building, definitely something used for parties and competitions.

The pair ran towards the building (Thanks to Veece because God forbid she be patient) in a hurry. Veece giggled as Usopp yelled at her to slow down and lightly smacked her head with the backs of his palm. When they got to the entrance, there was two big steel doors that obviously needed some sort of Haki to use.

”Ah, a test of strength? I like this already!” The white haired girl exclaimed excitedly. Her sniper rolled his eyes, knowing how strong Veece was with her Haki abilities. Usopp watched as the doors swung open with one swift movement of Veeces right hand. Everyone in the room immediately turned their attention to the two and turned silent.

”Not really what I was expecting...” Usopp whispered to his captain, she nodded before they walked in and the doors were sealed shut behind them. The sniper looked around, Veece was right there were a lot of “big-name” pirates here’s. Captain Kid, Trafalgar Law, Buggy, Killer, Bonney, ect... Then his eyes looked to the left corner of the room and his eyes locked with none other than Monkey D. Luffy. 

His mouth went dry and his stomach did a flip. Luffy kind of had the same reaction judging by the look on his face. The others hadn’t noticed Usopp yet, they were doing something on their own until Luffy stretched out his hand and slapped them all to get their attention, earning a few confused growls from the sleeping Zoro. Suddenly, the whole Straw Hat crew was staring at their former sniper and his new captain.

Nami just had a look of shock. Chopper was close to crying. Sanji seemed to reboot as his cigarette fell out of his mouth. Robin just stood there with he hand covering her mouth, probably hiding a sly smile as the realization hit her. Zoro seemed to study Usopps new features and note how strong he had gotten. Franky looked like all the cola was just knocked out of him. And Luffy... Well, let’s just say he was just thrown in the water and left to drown. A very strange, but well dressed, skeleton was sat beside Zoro, Usopp internally freaked out.

_What the hell, why is there a freaking living and walking skeleton on their crew? And why is it dressed like that?_

Usopp grabbed Veeces wrist and dragged her to the nearest table. He avoided sharing one glance with the Straw Hats but he could feel their eyes on him. Veece, who still hasn’t noticed her snipers old friends yet, gave him a worried and confused look. Only then, did she notice Monkey D. Luffy. Her mouth formed an “O” shape as she went back to comforting Usopp, now that she knew what was wrong she knows exactly how to help him. 

“Usopp.” Veece said quietly, the said man looked up at her. His eyes begging for help. She showed a bright smile before gently rubbing his wrist and her actions said it all...

_It’s okay. Your okay. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Your not alone anymore. I won’t leave you._

After a few second of being silently comforted, Usopp let out a sigh as indication that he was okay now. And right at that exact moment, a very tiny man walked in from a door that they guessed led to the upstairs. He cleared his throat, and like a bunch of dogs they all looked at him.

”Ladies and gentlemen, I’m glad you could have made it today! We are honoured to have such amazing pirates from all over the Grand line join us. And do not fear, you are safe here. So one is going to come from Headquarters and arrest you, I know you may not like the sound of it but I temporarily “bought” your rights as civilians here. So your basically my property, for now at least. I won’t treat you like slaves, your free to do what you want.”

After a few more introductions and such, the short man claimed to be called Lemp Decko. A very wealthy salesman who was traveling around the world to meet famous people and collect their Vivre Cards for his little daughter who was back at home in the East Blue. The high tension in the air suddenly seemed to disappear as soon as Deckos wholesome attitude came around. He was a nice guy, everybody liked him.

Decko had everyone introduce themselves by pirate crew, and he asked if they could give him their Vivre cards if they has one with them. Almost everyone did, having gone to the town where you can get one for yourself in the New World. When Veece and Usopps turn came around, it felt like it head was going to explode. His captain dragged him to the front of the room and smiled happily.

”Hello! My name is Veece, Captain of the Ruby Pirates, but you probably know me better as Ruby-Eyed Veece. Considering that’s what the government has decided to call me.” Everyone laughed quietly, Veeces eyes were a very distinctive bright red colour. Her eyes stood out from her pure white hair and pale skin. Unlike Usopp, who looked just like a normal person. Minus the nose of course. The name she was given by the government was kind of a joke, it was like Shanks’ name “Red Haired Shanks.”

”And this I saw my Right Hand Man, God Usopp!” The sniper let out a strangled noise before lightly hitting his captains shoulders in an attempt to tell her to shut up. Veece only giggled before placing her arm around his shoulder in a sort of playful and teasing way because she knew it annoyed him.

”I can introduce myself, thank you. Don’t believe anything she says, she’ll do anything to make me mad.” The new yet familiar adrenaline in Usopps veins seemed to be pumping faster than the speed of light, out of the corner of his eye he saw Luffy staring at him and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Veece seemed to notice the sudden change and quickly gave Decko both of their Vivre cards before once again dragging Usopp back to the table they were sitting at.

Decko called up more people, but the pair weren’t listening. Veece was to busy caring for her crew-mates to care about the people talking.

”You alright?” Usopp simply nodded and let out a quiet sigh. Veece gave another worried look. “If you want to, we can leave. We don’t have to stay here.”

”Nah, it’s fine. It’s just... I wasn’t thinking I was gonna see **him** here.” Usopp countered. He pointed to Luffy, whose attention was placed on something else at the moment. Veece stayed silent, something that she usually doesn’t do, before patting his shoulder and looking back at who was talking. The sniper went back to watching the rest of the introductions, this was going to be a long week...

—————————————————

That day was just the beginning. Each crew was given a room to share for the night. The competition would be going on for a week, the winner gets 10 Million Berries. Which was a lot of money, but Usopp didn’t care about money. And he knew that Veece couldn’t care less about it either, so why were they there? It just didn’t make sense.

”Veeeeeeece...” Usopp groaned, dragging out the “E” in her name. The said girl looked at him with an eye brow raised. Her sniper was sitting on the bed with his hands holding up his head, a very very tired look on his face. “I’m bored.” Was all he said.

Veece snorted and rolled her eyes in a familiar way. They have had this conversation many times. She sat on the edge of her bed, which was facing the opposite way from Usopp so they were facing each other. Amused red orbs stared into pouty brown ones.

”If your so bored, go for a walk or something. I saw a nice path around Grove 25 while we were running here.” She offered with a teasing tone. Usopp threw a pillow at her in response. And suddenly they were having a full on pillow fight of death. Maybe around 15 minutes later, they were laughing together from all of the playing. Veeces eyes were tearing up and Usopp clutched his chest in an attempt to breath.

”Oh, and to answer your question... I am not taking a walk, that’s for losers.” Veece game a smug smile in return before getting up to grab her hair comb to untangle the mess of white locks.

”Then I guess your a loser.” She said simply, earning a “Hey!” from Usopp and another wack with a pillow. Her laugh rang through the room like an echo. “Go, you need it. Captains orders.” Her sniper let out another annoyed groan before getting up and putting his shoes on.

”Fine, fine. I’ll go for a stupid walk.”

”Good. Don’t do anything stupid, if something goes wrong you know how to contact me.” Usopp nodded before slipping out the door and walking outside to find the path Veece had mentioned earlier. It wasn’t so hard to find, actually it was super easy to find because it was lit up with small lanterns that were floating in bubbles.

”Efficient...” Usopp mumbled, poking the bubble gently. It moved a bit but went back to its original position. The Archipelago really was beautiful at night, the stars seemed to light up like a showy display of candles in the night sky. Like someone had taken a black portrait and sprinkled white speckles and all sorts of colours on it. A natural master piece.

He stopped when he felt a presence near him, maybe about 20 feet away from him. Is there a Marine trying to arrest him? Too bad for him, Usopps specialty is Observation Haki. No one would be able to creep up on him, no matter how hard they tried. A big bush shook and Usopp quickly got out his slingshot and aimed at it. After a few seconds, something tumbled out of the bush. Not a Marine, not a wild animal, not a bounty hunter, but instead a Monkey D. Luffy came tumbling out of the bush. That scared Usopp more than any Marine.

His eyes almost popped out of his head as he yelped and jumped back. “Luffy?! What the hell are you doing?!”

The rubberman, who didn’t exactly seem to be paying attention to his former friend, groaned and rubbed his head as if he were in pain or something.

”Ouuuch, that hurt...” He mumbled, the raven haired boy slowly opened his and looked around. His eyes locking with Usopps, just like before when the two arrived here. “Oh, hey Usopp.”

”Don’t “Hey Usopp” me! You literally just showed up and tumbled out a bush! Were you spying on me or something?” Said man screeched. Luffy only smiled and stood up, dusting himself off and fixing his hat. Usopp hated how calm he looked, how can he be calm right now?

”Nah, I wasn’t spyin on ya. I was chasing a bug but it got away and I got stuck in that bush.”

”Why on Earth are you out here so late at night chasing bugs?” Luffy only shrugged and gave a big grin that made Usopps stomach twist and turn and flip upside down. The two stayed there and stared at each other in silence. Usopp thought for a while before letting out a deep sigh. “Walk with me.” He said before continuing on his path, Luffy perked up like he was expecting that and quickly got up to walk behind Usopp.

The silence that was shared between the two was nerve wrecking, it didn’t feel normal to be able to just walk with Luffy like this. It’s been 2 years and he still hasn’t been able to get over the fact that the Straw Hats, his friends, his crew mates, his family, his home, abandoned him without a second thought. Like they never even wanted him in the first place. Usopp was never one to hold a grudge, but this was way more than just a grudge. It was anger, bottled up emotions because he never had the words to talk about them. He wasn’t man because his friends left him, it was because of himself. Usopp was so enraged at himself for being so weak and powerless. Sometimes, he wanted to look in a mirror and scream at himself...

_**“Why are you so weak?”** _

_**“Why aren’t you good enough?”** _

_**“You could do better.”** _

_**“It’s your fault that they left you.”** _

_**“Everyone you’ve ever loved has left you.”** _

_**”Your going to end up alone again.”** _

_**”It’s only a matter of time.”** _

_**”Veece will leave you one day.”** _

And that was a terrifying thought. Veece was strong, there was no doubt about it, so wouldn’t she just leave him too? No, Veece isn’t that kind of person. At least, Usopp thinks so. He has known the girl for two years, she brought him out of his lowest point in life and made him fly with the eagles. He’s sure he knows her well enough by now. But he also thought he knew Luffy, and look where that has got him.

Usopp sighed and rubbed his head, he could still hear Luffys footsteps behind him walking in a steady pace. It took everything in his might to not turn around and reach for Luffys jacket collars to hug him to death. Wrapping his arms around himself, Usopp felt a shudder go down his spine.

“Everything okay, Usopp?” Luffy asked. His carefree voice gone, it was now replaced with worry. Much like the one Veece shows when she knows something is wrong with her sniper.

“I’m fine, Luffy.” The man in question answered. He flinched at his own voice cracking. “Way to obvious.” He whispered under his breath. Luffy walked a little faster so he was now side by side with Usopp. His former captain put an arm around Usopps shoulders and did his best to calm him down. Luffy was never one for concern or worry, and he wasn’t really good in the art of comfort like Veece was, but it was still calming to have someone with him. Especially someone he held so dearly to his heart.

Usopp stopped suddenly, which confused Luffy. He once again asked if Usopp was okay, but all he got in response was arms wrapping around his waist and suddenly, the rubberman was pulled into a hug by his former sniper. He smiled happily before wrapping his own arms around the others shoulders. Usopps face was pressed into Luffys neck and Luffy was resting his chin on Usopps head.

“It feels great to hold you like this again...” Luffy said with glee. And although he couldn’t see it, he could feel the smile Usopp had on as well.

“You’ve never held me like this before.”

“No, but I’ve dreamed about it.” Usopp took in a quick breath. Since when has Luffy ever been the kind of person for romanticism? “I’ve missed you. A whole lot. Your all I ever think about. I wish I never let you go, so then this wouldn’t be so hard.” Usopp once again had to reboot his head, this was not the Luffy he had grown to know and love. But he didn’t hate it, he could get used to those side of his former captain.

“I... I know... I... Wish I never left either. I miss you too, and I think about you a lot as well. But...” Usopp cut himself off. Luffy raised his eyebrow and rubbed Usopps back with his left hand.

“But?”

“I’m happy with Veece. She’s like a sister to me. And we promised we won’t leave each other.” Luffys hand stopped moving for a second, which worried Usopp, but then he continued to rub the snipers back with a sigh.

“Yeah, that makes sense... You looked really happy with your girlfriend.”

Now it was Usopps turn to stop, walking back a bit so that he faced Luffy but still had his arms around him. “It’s not like that. Like I said, she’s a sister to m-“ Usopp was cut off when Luffy decided to shut him up with a kiss. And the painful adrenaline from before was back, it coursed through his veins so fast he couldn’t think straight. Now he knew why it had been so familiar. It was the same thing he felt when he met Luffy, fighting along side him to protect his village, and when he left Luffy, fighting his captain to save his pride. Now that he thinks back, it all just seems like on big blur. Like a dream that never really happened, and that this is part of it too. Luffy isn’t here in his arms, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. No, in a few seconds he’ll wake up on the Merry and start another day of work and training with Veece.

When Luffy finally pulls away, Usopp does his best to catch his breath and calm himself down. He didn’t know it was possible for the human body to radiate so much heat before.

“I love you.” Usopp says quietly, but just loud enough Luffy to hear. The other smiles and hugs him tightly, wrapping his arms around Usopp 4 or 5 times in a bone crushing hug. It hurts, but he likes it.

“I love you, too.” Luffy says, placing his straw hat on Usopps head as if in declaration of his claim. The two idiots giggle before Luffy kisses Usopp again. And for once, Usopp doesn’t feel any tight pain in his chest when he’s around Luffy. The grudge he had against everything in the last seemed to disintegrate into thin air with just one simple kiss. It was like a silent acceptance of an apology long forgotten. And it makes Usopp even happier to not have to bear the weight or pressure that someone out there hates him.

Just for good measure, Usopp pulls away and reaches for Luffys hand before he says, “Im sorry. For everything.” Luffy only frowns for a second before entangling his hand in Usopps.

“I forgave you years ago. But that doesn’t matter now, you’re here with me, alive and safe, and that’s all I care about. Usopp, you need to learn to forgive yourself as well.” Said man nodded sadly. That was one of his biggest issues, self forgiveness. The rubberman brought up the snipers hand and kissed it gently. Usopps face turned a bright red colour, just like Veeces eyes.

“Wait. Veece. No... No, she couldn’t have...” A sudden realization dawned on Usopp. Luffy gave him a confused look. “Oh my god. She totally did. That’s why she dragged me here.... It was never for the money...”

Meanwhile, a clever and smug white haired girl sat on her bed in her room. Happy that her friend is finally in the relationship he’s wanted for years. And glad that she doesn’t have to deal with all of his worries anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap you guys, you have no idea how proud I am of this. This took 4 hours but I don’t care sleep is for the weak! I also want to point out that Veece and Usopp Do not have any romantic relationship at all, just a sibling bond. Also, what do you think of Veece? Do you like her? 
> 
> My next fic is a request from someone, I’ll be doing a QNF! The person who requested it asked it to be a light smut so look forward to that! Also please, I don’t want to sound greedy but give this Lusopp fic some love! I spent way to long on it to let myself be labeled as an Underrated Writer


End file.
